The Tale of a Prince
by HybridmakerV2
Summary: All his life he wondered what made him different from "everybody". He knew he wasn't an average pony like his mother, aunts, or any pony in ponyville yet never thought to ask or care. Till after a mishap from school, Precious Joy will not only learn about his father's side of the family and how his parents meet. He will also discover that he is more then a misplaced half-bred.
1. Chapter 1

Equestria home too many kind of species. Many of which seem to be full of beauty and have a feeling of a mystery to them just as the rare alicones or phoenix. Others seem to have a darker nature to them, like the cockatrice or the now fearful changelings. Changelings, creatures that live off of love. Little is known about these evil monsters, yet is it fair to say that as a species that they are evil or are they doing what they have too to survive? After all a creature that feeds on love could never have a heart that could feel love nether give love. Myth however says that one breed of changelings could, a breed that's so rare so far in-between from one another that they may not be real, but ask yourself how can a new changeling queen begin a hive and how could there be new queens?

It's all very simple, for the most unknown and rarely seen breed is known as the changeling prince. Often the same size as any other changeling drones or at time could be the same size as a full grown stallion. And much like queen changelings, the changeling princes have similar eyes and shorter hair as well.

If one were to meet a changeling prince then the reaction would be to run away from it. However the changeling prince or princes are no matter what hive they are from are the lest aggressive breed of the species, which had made way to adding more to their myth of being the only changeling to not only take love but can give love. Often this can allow the prince to hide better in pony community and at times form some levels of a relationship with mares though the highest level is a "butterflies in their stomach" feeling, unable to fully feel true love a prince will appreciate the love that the pony is willingly giving him and he in turn will try to return the favor. Yet it is their kind hearted nature that makes them needed for starting or saving a hive from lack of food.

Unlike many species and unlike its friendly ways the changeling princes are highly paranoid to everything, but are outright fearful to other changelings and are often prone to run away from a hive shortly after entering it. For sadly they are essentially food to queens young and old only his fate differs from what the queens chose to what use they will be.

If the prince were to come across a younger or new queen then he will become her first meal of love to help start a new hive that is if the drone that are with her from when she was hitch will allow him to come near her.

If the prince were to meet an older queen then first he would be taken and placed into a cocoon and stored away with other unfortunate princes for one of three takes for later uses.

To go out and capture ponies often mares and take back to the hive: To feed the hive their love when food is hard to come by: or at the near end of her life the queen will mate with one the princes in order to lay egg that will hatch new queens and princes.

Note it takes one prince to mate with a queen while the others are used to feed her after lay each egg. Another note is that even before birth the queens outnumber the princes by five to one, and unlike other eggs, the prince eggs need high amounts of sun light to be fully grown and healthy. This is one of many reasons why they are so fearful of other changeling.

Due to this if one was lucky to get out of a hive and enter a pony community then he would always be on the lookout for any changelings that would be infiltrating. Most of the time he would runaway but if he has made a relationship to a member of the community, ether then trying to force her to run away with him the prince will stand his ground and try face the intender even if it mains risking to show his true color to the community. But there could never be a changeling like that. How laughable the very idea of it all, changeling princes are only a myth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The weather was calm and cool in the small town of Ponyville. Foals were returning home from another day of school. One foal however was nearly blinded by his tears as he ran home. His coat was an odd color for a pony; it seemed to be a dirty yellow much like an old wash cloth stained with years of dust. This foal would be mistaken as an alicone, for he had wings of a pegasus, he also had a horn that ended with a sharp blade point. Though a closer look one can see that the wings had a little bit of feathers at the base while the rest of the wings seem to be crystal like. As for the horn it lacked the ring pattern that any unicorn had.

If he didn't had trouble flying due to a heavy shall that lie between his wings the odd foal would be home already and "nobody" as he would say, would see him. The voices and laugher of his class mates still haunted him as if they were following him.

"The grown-ups are only nice to you because they feel sorry for your mom." "When your daddy was ran out of town he should have taken you with him." "What are you a monster?" "Miss Cheerilee has you in the back so she doesn't have to look at you." His first day of school been the hardest but today was the worst for him.

As he came closer to his house he heard the chirping of birds a sign that his cottage was nearby. That had many bird houses and animal around it. He blurts though the door and dashed to his room barely hearing his mother warning about hitting the door. Again slamming his door as his light green tears fall to the floor his body soon followed as he pulled himself into a ball crying.

It felt as if hours passed when in truth it was only a minute or two when his mother came in. "Joy…" She said in a soft tune. Joy or Precious Joy as his full name was known didn't looked up to his mother even when she sat next to him. His tears only stopped when he felt her long mane at the side of his face. When he opened his eyes, Precious Joy saw that he was in his mother forelegs in a thigh hug. She looked down at her son with kind eyes filled with worry; his eyes mirrored the color of her eyes a somewhat dark hue of cyan. His eye color did not ended at his pupils but reached to the eases of his eyes. He reached up to hug his mother but carefully due to his front forelegs being covered in holes. Using a wing of hers Joy's mother bushed his sliver mane with a pink slit that run down the middle of his mane.

"My precious little Joy what happen?" She asked softly. "Did the other children say something to you?"

Precious Joy hated to worry his mother for she was the kindest pony in all of Equestia but he hated lying to her more. "Yes mama" he said. "What did they said this time honey." Tears being to build in he's eyes once again as he tell his mother.

Seating in the back of class would main that anypony would fall asleep or get anything from what Miss Cheerrilee was trying to teach, but for Precious Joy would try his best to learn. And as far as his day has been he had no problems with his class mates, no name calling, no bugs being thrown at him, and no go to a hive. It may be a good day for him. That was till the class had to go outside, then like every day the foals would leave him out of any games that they were playing or call him names or say things to him but today was worst. Just as the final bell ringed a group of foals surrounded him. The leader of the group whom was a Pegasus like his mother but was more skilled flyer. "Come on buggy fly, fly away." He yelled at Precious Joy as he pounded his hooves towards him. "Fly; fly away before you get stomped on." The other foals laughed at the remark. Precious could only back away till he was agent a wall.

The cream coated foal came closer and closer until his face was inches away from Precious. Time seemed to slow down as he raised his hoof and pulled back ready to put all his might into that single blow to scar this "half breed"; that was if it wasn't for a bit of dirt that was thrown at this eyes. Reacting to try to clean out his eyes resulted in not only giving a softer blow to Precious Joy's face; but due to him being a "half breed" meant that some places of his body had what his father's kind called an exoskeleton ether showing or under his skin, Joy's face was where that exoskeleton was under his skin which lead to the other foal to brake his hoof.

As the others came to the foals aid asking if he was okay, it was then that Joy made a run for it home. However not without hearing the foal known as Pound Cake shouted. "You useless son of a chagneling , You'll pay for this!"

"Now I know why everybody gives me weird looks." Precious Joy cried out as he rubbed his face into his mother chest. "Why you and my aunties always try to stop others for talking about me." His mother looked at him. "Joy we were only looking after you." "Will you always look after even if I'm all grown?" Joy looked at his mother. She sighed. "No honey I'm sorry." Joy pulled himself out of the hug and into his bed; it was a painful day for him. "You don't have to go to school tomorrow Joy." Joy smiled. "But you're coming with me tomorrow so we can have a talk with your auntie Pinkie Pie about Pound Cakes beaver."

The night came quickly, while Joy lay in his bed. The animals try to cheer him up but everything they tried failed. Joy's mother sighed wishing her son could make friends like she did. Then an idea came to her, it was a long shot but it could help her precious little joy.

Joy looked up at his mother as she came into his room. She sat by his bed looking unsure about something till she specked. "Joy I know I should had told you about what you father was before." Joy looked at her feeling both anger and sadness rising in him but he wanted to know more of why he was hated. "Yes he was a changeling but he was nothing like the other that everypony may have told you about." "Then is that what I am…a changeling?" Fluttershy looked at him. "No dear." "A half breed? A monster? Just what am I mama!" Joy yelled at his mother. Resting her wing on him Fluttershy waited till Joy calmed himself. "No my precious little joy your something special, something that there is only one of a kind." Joy looked at her waiting. "You're a ponling." It may not have been a clover name but Fluttershy was happy to see a small smile forming on Precious Joys face. With that done with she begin to tell her son how she meet his father.


End file.
